In a known spigot-and-socket joint of this type (EP 0 235 818 B1), wherein the annular disk portion and the ensuing expansible connecting portion which in the support member leads to the clamping ring have approximately the same thickness, despite the support member's annular cylinder portion contacting the outside of the socket end, there turned out to be disadvantageous the fact that, especially in the case of socket pipes of large rated widths, affixing the support member at the socket's end during the assembly operation results in problems because of the clamping segments' tendency to separate, by their weight, the entire support member from the socket's end. Furthermore, it turned out that when the pipe ends are slid into each other, the spigot end of the one pipe end often pulls fully or partly the annular-disk-shaped portion, which bears against the socket front face, around the socket edge located at the inner edge of the socket front face into the region between the spigot end and the socket via the support member's approximately conically tapering connecting portion, which includes the spigot end, under the influence of the resultant high axial load.